This application is related to prior applications Ser. Nos. 535,784, and 646,440.
This invention relates generally to production of grooves in mitred ends of mouldings or frame parts, and to receive corner brackets for holding such frame parts in assembled condition. More particularly, it concerns apparatus to produce recesses or grooves in frame parts, which will receive a bracket to lock to such parts.
There is a continuing need for simple, effective, low cost and easily inserted means to hold frame parts in corner assembled condition. The prior use of staples for this purpose is objectionable due to need for a staple gun and lack of staple strength sufficient to hold the frame parts together, against relative bending displacement.
Further, there is a need for simple, rugged, and easily operated means to form the above described recesses in frame members, to receive L-shape brackets.